The Perfect Life
by Sydney Bristow 2300844
Summary: Rating: Between PG and PG-13. Syd's not missing. Vaughn's not married. They get a chance at the life that they had always dreamed of. Will they take it? And what happens to them after?
1. Default Chapter

The Perfect Life  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"So, after the debrief, I'll come by and pick you up?" Vaughn asked Sydney. "Ok." She opened the door and stepped out of the car. "Bye." She called to him. She fiddled through her purse to find her key and stepped into her apartment.  
  
"Hey, Francie! I'm back from my trip!"  
  
Francie was on the sofa, reading a magazine. "Hey, Sweetie, how was your trip?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sydney thought to herself, "She's acting weird." She dug through the freezer and found ice cream. "Yum, coffee ice cream."  
  
She sat on the sofa and began eating and checking her voicemail. "Sydney, it's me, and I just found provaciliane in the bathroom and I... ok, just think about it I think that the double is Francie." "Oh, my god, Will," Syd thought. She quickly thought of a way to figure out who Francie really was. She remembered one day on campus that she had offered Francie some coffee ice cream and she had tried it and hated it.  
  
"Want some?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Francie replied.  
  
"Oh, my god, no!" She thought. I've just got to change out of these clothes." She calmly walked to her bedroom and reached under her bed to get her gun.  
  
The doorbell rang. "Vaughn's back!" She thought.  
  
"Come on in, it's open!" Francie yelled.  
  
A few minutes later, Sark and Francie walked in, with their guns drawn.  
  
"Hello, Bristow." Sark greeted.  
  
"Sark." Sydney said.  
  
"Put the gun down!" They demanded.  
  
"No." She said.  
  
Sark suddenly grabbed Francie by her hair and pushed his gun to her head. "Good bye, Allison!" He shouted before pulling the trigger.  
  
Meanwhile, back inside Vaughn's car, his phone rang.  
  
"This is Vaughn."  
  
"This is Kendall. The debriefing is canceled. Sark has given us valuable Intel about the location and identity of the second double. The government has pardoned him, so we let him go."  
  
"Who's the double's latest victim?"  
  
"Francie Calfo."  
  
"Oh, my god!"  
  
He made a fast U-Turn and raced back to Sydney's apartment.  
  
Back at Sydney's apartment, Sark was asking Sydney questions.  
  
"Why don't you like me?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe because you tried to kill Will, or maybe because, you almost killed Vaughn."  
  
"Oh, there you go again, shooting your mouth off about that Michael Vaughn. You actually think he's going to come and save you now? Guess again!"  
  
Vaughn was about to open the door when he heard two shots.  
  
Then everything went dark for both of them.S 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Sydney woke up startled to find a bright white light shining in her face. When everything came into focus, she realized she was at the hospital.  
  
She looked around, expecting to find Vaughn sitting beside her, but he wasn't there. There was a nurse filling something out on her chart at the foot of her bed.  
  
The nurse looked up. "Oh, Ms. Bristow, you're awake! I better go and get Dr. Reed!"  
  
"Wait," Sydney called back to her in a hoarse whisper. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to ask Dr. Reed about that. There are certain problems you have experienced that only she can answer."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"She'll answer your questions." And without another word, she left the room.  
  
Sydney glanced around the room once more. She focused her eyes on the door. It read UCI from what she could see. She mentally reversed the letters: ICU. "Oh, God. What happened to me?" She asked to herself.  
  
There was a knock on the door and a doctor, she presumed Dr. Reed, entered.  
  
Dr. Reed was blonde with blue-green eyes. "Hello, Sydney." She said with a British accent.  
  
"Why am I here?" She asked.  
  
"You are here because you were shot 2 times. Once in your lower right abdomen, and once in your left shoulder. You've been out for 36 hours."  
  
"How did I get here? Was someone else with me?"  
  
"You were taken by ambulance to us. There were to 3 other people taken in with you. Two men and 1 woman."  
  
"Two men? Who were they?"  
  
"A William Tippin and a Michael Vaughn. The woman's identity was not known until the coroner did a DNA test, an Allison Doran."  
  
Sydney froze when she heard Vaughn's name. How are they?"  
  
"They're critical but stable. Mr. Tippin was stabbed and Mr. Vaughn was shot once in the head. He's undergoing surgery today to try and remove the bullet."  
  
"Can I visit them? And why besides getting shot am I here?"  
  
Dr. Reed froze. "We don't know yet. We have to do more testing."  
  
"Can I visit my friends?"  
  
"After your testing."  
  
"What kind of testing?"  
  
"Most likely blood tests, MRI's, CAT scans, and a bond marrow test."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have a horrible scar from the operation. It appears they found something else when they went in to remove the bullet. But we won't know yet until the biopsy comes back."  
  
Sydney lay down, frozen in shock.  
  
"Oh, and please, call me by my first name, Lauren."  
  
Dr. Reed left and Sydney began to eat the hospital food that someone had brought up during her talk with Lauren.  
  
The nurse came up to her and said, "If you'd like, I'll see what I can do about your friends. I'll sneak you down there, but if I get caught, you take the blame."  
  
Grateful for the nurse's kindness, she said, "Thank you for your kindness. I'd appreciate it. And, I'll make sure you or I don't get caught."  
  
"Ok, hurry up, and I'll sneak you in right after you're done eating."  
  
Sydney finished her nasty meal and followed the nurse up to Vaughn and Will's room.  
  
"I realized that when Dr. Reed told you about Allison Doran, you didn't seem to know who we were talking about. Can you explain that to me?" The nurse questioned.  
  
"First, what hospital is this?"  
  
"Los Angeles."  
  
Sydney was relieved when she heard that. It was a CIA hospital.  
  
"Ok, I don't know her, I knew my friend, Francie Calfo. Doran had been impersonating my friend. I can't say any more than that."  
  
They turned the corridor and came to a room.  
  
The nurse opened the door and led her inside.  
  
Sydney found Will and Vaughn having a pillow fight.  
  
"Well, well, well. I sure was missed. Good thing I didn't die."  
  
They froze pillows at the ready, to stare at Sydney.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone." The nurse said and Will followed her out the door.  
  
Sydney came and sat on the small sofa they had in the room. Vaughn sat down beside her.  
  
"How've you been?" He asked her.  
  
"Ok, I heard about your GSW."  
  
"Listen to me, I'm going to get through this. And, there's something I've got to say."  
  
Sydney turned towards him, expecting him to say something very important.  
  
He dug through a suitcase standing beside the sofa.  
  
He pulled something out and made sure Sydney didn't see. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
"I was going to wait until Santa Barbara, but I don't think I could." Vaughn said.  
  
He opened his hand up, and in it, laid a gleaming 2 and a half-carat diamond ring.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Syd said, still shocked.  
  
"Sydney, I bought this for you, about 2 weeks ago." He took her left hand.  
  
He slipped the ring onto her middle left finger. She looked confused.  
  
"You put it on the wrong finger!" She told him.  
  
"No, I did that on purpose. I might not make it through the surgery. And if I don't, I don't want to leave behind a widow. It means it's a promising ring. If I make it through the surgery tomorrow, I'll put it on the other finger."  
  
"What are you talking about? You'll make it through! Why are you saying this?"  
  
"Sydney... I just think..."  
  
"Think what?"  
  
"Syd..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"The doctor's discovered something else."  
  
"What is it?" she asked, suddenly more worried.  
  
"The bullet is right beside a major artery. If they accidentally cut it, I'll most likely become brain damaged or worse, dead."  
  
Sydney froze.  
  
"Syd?"  
  
"I just need some air. I'll stop by later."  
  
She left and Will came back in.  
  
"What happened, man?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I told her about the bullet. And I did the other thing as well."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She agreed to wait until after the surgery and then, she left after I told her. She said she needed some air."  
  
HALLWAY  
  
In the hallway, Sydney started to cry. The nurse stopped and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"Ok, I'm supposed to take you for your testing now then."  
  
Sydney nodded and followed the nurse down to the testing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
After enduring long hours of testing, Sydney had returned to her room and was about to go take a shower, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
She got up and opened it. It was Will.  
  
"Hi, Syd. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure." she told him.  
  
He came in and sat on the small sofa that was in the room. Sydney sat down next to him.  
  
"So, how are you?" She asked, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Ok, I guess. And you?"  
  
"Ok, just really worried."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Everything. Mainly Vaughn."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, he's the one that told me to come down here and talk with you. It's the surgery and the chances. Isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, and the other thing." She said playing with the heavy platinum diamond ring on her hand.  
  
"I'm just afraid of the chance that this won't be put on my ring finger along with a matching band that me and him will wear forever."  
  
Will was silent. After a few minutes, he said, "Don't worry, Syd. Vaughn's tough, and, the surgeons are the best in LA."  
  
Sydney smiled a bit.  
  
"I'm fine, in case you're worried." He said.  
  
"Do you know where my dad and Weiss are?"  
  
"They're going to be stopping by at 7."  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but, I'd really like to shower before they get here." She told Will.  
  
"Ok, I guess I'd better leave then." He replied.  
  
He left and Sydney found a suitcase in her closet, found a pair of jeans, button-down shirt, and her favorite comfy shoes. She went into the bathroom and started to undress.  
  
She stared at her reflection. She hardly recognized the girl looking back at her. There were dark circles under her eyes and bruises on her body. Worst of all, her flawless skin had a horrible scar on her lower right abdomen. Suddenly, she felt like she was going to throw up. She ran to the toilet, and made it just in time.  
  
She thought, "I really must be under a lot of stress," She decided that she'd better take a quick shower and hurry to get ready before she threw up again.  
  
"Strange," she thought as she once again looked at her reflection in the mirror. She could have sworn her stomach looked smaller than the last time, about 3 days ago. "Could it be that..?" She thought out loud. "Nah, that's impossible." She said. 


End file.
